Components constituting a storage control system include drive enclosures (DEs) that stores a plurality of disk drives in which information is stored. The plurality of disk drives forms a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) group.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 7-325674, 2007-87039, and 11-184643.